Struck By Lighting- A James Sirius Potter Fanfic
by rosesope
Summary: Teagan Finnigan is the daughter of Seamus Finnigan. When she ends up going to Hogwarts with James Potter, will she hate him? Or maybe she might just fall for him. It doesn't help that Teagan has had her fair share of dark affiliations.
1. Chapter 1

Allo! So I'm making this James Sirius Potter X OC fanfic. I have a lot of this shit planned out so enjoy!

* * *

Warning: infrequentSexual References, infrequentDrug references, and frequent swearing. #dealwithit


	2. Year 2l1

So the title basically means year two chapter one

* * *

"Teagan!" My father called out. "Let's get you to Hogwarts!" Ah... Hogwarts. Technically, this is my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm getting placed with third-years. Before, I went to Ilvermorny, the North American school for witches and wizards. I was  
raised in Chicago, yet still had the Irish looks of my father. At least, I did before I started dying my hair, which I did frequently.  
"I'm coming!" I replied, grabbing my luggage. My cat, Monacrómach, or Mona for short, followed me.

The reason I was going to Hogwarts was because it was where my dad went. We had moved to America before my first birthday, and I grew up there. After living in the city for many years and attending Ilvermorny,my father decided that it would be best for me to attend Hogwarts. He told me that my house would be Gryffindor, which I was sort of familer with.

Anyway, I dragged my luggage down the steps and into the living room.

"All ready to go!" I called to my father.

"Wand?" He asked, entering the room. I nodded. My wand was tucked inside my right combat boot.

"Money?"

"Check!"

"Mona?"

She purred and rubbed up against my leg affectionately. I nodded.

"Let's go then," my dad said. I picked Mona up and put her in her carrier, which I then held, as well as a trunk containing my clothes, books, earbuds, and Peace Tea, which I lived off of. My dad grabbed my arm and apperated is into Platform 9 3/4. We found a spare trolley and placed my trunk and carrier on it.

"Good luck, Teagan," my father told me. I nodded and gave him a small hug.

I climbed aboard the train as it sounded its horn, telling us to board. I have my dad one last smile before I disappeared into the train's interior.

I had no idea where to go.

I began to walk and eventually found a compartment sort of thing where a boy who looked my age, a younger girl, and another girl who was even younger.

I slowly opened the door.

"May I?" I youngest girl who had nearly white hair nodded. "Of course!"

I gave her a small smile and say inside. The only available space was next to the boy, so there I sat.

"I'm Delilah Lovegood," the youngest girl introduced.

"I'm Lily," the other girl said. She had beautiful short red hair, and pale skin. "Lilly Potter."

The boy next to me was last to speak. "I'm James Potter, Lily's older brother."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Teagan Finnigan."

James tilted his head. "I've never heard of you. I know who your dad is, but I don't know who you are."

I blushed. "I'm from America."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Where in America? Is it really that free? Do you guys really call football soccer? Are there-"

"Lily," James interrupted. "Slow down there." But the boy was smirking. I gave a small laugh.

"I'm from Chicago. We are pretty damn free, yes. And we have a sport called football, and a sport called soccer."

Dehliah looked leaned forwards. "Do you guys really eat that much... Pizza?"

I nodded. "It's great."

"Where did you go before here? What year will you be in? And which house?"James asked me.

"I went to Ilvermorny," I replied. "I'm going to be in year three. My house is Gryffindor."

Lily beamed at me. "James and I are in Gryffindor too! He is also a third-year!Deliah and I are only second-years. She is in Ravenclaw."Ah... So the two girls were actually the same age.

"Who are you guys dating?" I asked them.

"Dating?" Lily shrieked. "We are too young for that!" I shrugged.

"You would pass out and die from the shock then if you went to America."

James grinned at me. "Who are you dating?" I scoffed.

"Not you."

Normally, someone would yell "That's a slay!" Or "Burn!" Or even "That's a roast!" , but no. Instead, they laughed.

As we talked about American and Bristish customs, an old lady visited our carriage.

"Anything from the cart?" She asked us. Her cart was stocked full of sweets and goodies.

Lily and Dehliah stocked up on candy, while James only got oh I don't know, about a third of the cart.

"What do yourecommend?" I asked James.

"Chocolate frog."

I told the lady and she handed me one. The girls helped me figure out how to pay (WTF is this Britishwizard money) and the woman left. I opened up the box and nibbled on the frog. At the bottom of the box, a card laid.

"Who is this?" I asked James? He glanced at the card and nearly choked on his Peppermints.

"That would be Remus Lupin. He was a brave wizard who died protecting our father."

"Died?" I asked.

James sighed. "Nineteen years ago..." 

* * *

Yay! I absolutely love this so far! Please enjoy! (GO CUBS GO SUCK IT FLY THE W) 


	3. Year 2l2

Okay so I'm going to make multiple books. Each book will be a new year. So be prepared for short af books ?

* * *

After being told the Battle of Hogwarts, we had arrived at the school. James led me over to the Gryffindor table, where I ended up sitting next to him. I was introduced to multiple people, many of them being descendants of famous witches and wizards.  
/Apparently, my dad was rather popular. A boy and his twin sister were a year older than me, and were apparently my dad's best-friend'skids.

"So..." Now what?" I asked James after getting situated.

James pointed to where an old lady in a witches hat and green robes was standing "center-stage".

"Welcome," she said spreading her hands. "To Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

After the sorting, we were all led up a bunch of moving stairwells, which I hated and to the Gryffindor Common room. Girls dormswere up the stairs to the right, and boys to the left. The room itself was cozy. It had a nice fireplace, and multiple

couches. I sat down on one of the couches, in awe of what had happened. I had met so many new people!

Rose, who apparently was the child of "Ron and Hermione", sat down next to me.

"How are you settling in?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "It's all very nice, but a little odd." I laughed. "The worst is being the only person with an American accent." Rose laughed as well.

"Yes, I suppose that may be a little weird," she agreed. "But you may grow a British one." I just shook my head with a smile.

When we went into the girls dorms, I was pleased to see that I had a bed near a window. I quickly changed into black shorts and a night shirt.


End file.
